


Jellyfish, Seahorses, Sharks - Oh my!

by MagicMeg



Series: Marked Soulmates Universe [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Gavin’s birthday, and where did he want to go? An aquarium. His partners had giggled at the idea but had happily drove their way there on the dawn of his birthday. Anything for their boy after all. </p>
<p>And that’s how Meg, Michael and Lindsay found out that Gavin loved fish. Or any sort of marine life to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish, Seahorses, Sharks - Oh my!

It was Gavin’s birthday, and where did he want to go? An aquarium. His partners had giggled at the idea but had happily drove their way there on the dawn of his birthday. Anything for their boy after all.

And that’s how Meg, Michael and Lindsay found out that Gavin _loved_ fish. Or any sort of marine life to be honest.

“Jesus Christ,” Michael muttered under his breath, low enough that only Meg heard as Gavin scampered off hand and hand with Lindsay, like a little kid, to see the jellyfish. Meg smiled affectionately at her partners, wrapping her arm around Michael’s waist as they followed behind.

When they reached the pair, Gavin all but had his nose pressed up against the glass as he and Lindsay doted on the small creatures.

“Ooh look at the little jellyfish,” Gavin cooed.

“D’you think Michael and Meg will let us have one?” Lindsay whispered, watching the two redheads drawing closer.

 A mischievous glint rose up in Gavin’s eyes, “They might if we don’t tell them.”

Lindsay laughed, “I don’t think that’ll work, babe.”

Gavin pouted, “But’s it’s my birthday.”

“We already have a cat and a dog, I doubt Michael will be willing to add jellyfish to the collection.”

“Hmph,” he huffed. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw another brightly lit sign in the dark room. “Seahorse nursery!” he squealed, once again grabbing Lindsay’s hand and dragging off into another room.

“I feel more like a babysitter than a boyfriend,” Michael grumbled, but there was an affectionate twinkle in his eye at seeing how happy his boyfriend was.

Meg and Michael followed suit, underneath the sign and into another cool room where Gavin and Lindsay were examining the baby seahorses.

“Now they’d definitely let us have one of these,” Meg overheard Gavin saying to Lindsay.

“Is that so?” Meg asked him as they reached the pair’s sides. She moved behind the birthday boy and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Aren’t Penny and Smee enough for you?”

“Plus, Smee’s a piece of shit. He’ll probably end up eating them,” Michael pointed out to his boyfriend who looked both horrified and disappointed.

Lindsay ruffled Gavin’s hair, “Come on, let’s go see the sharks!” She hooked her arm through Gavin’s and broke him free from Meg’s arms to lead him into the next room. At this suggestion Gavin’s face lit up again, the whole seahorse affair apparently forgotten.

When Meg and Michael entered this room they settled themselves on a metal bench in the middle of room which gave them a good view of the sharks as they swept passed the big glass windows but meant that they weren’t in the way of the children which were bouncing about Lindsay and Gavin’s knees.

Meg leant her head on Michael’s shoulder and he pulled her closer with a protective arm around her waist. They smiled warmly as they watched their boyfriend and girlfriend watch and point at the sharks gleefully, trying to name all of the different breeds they could see – Gavin even pulling out his phone at one point to verify that yes, he was right. It was a leopard shark.

As she watched them smiling and so entrapped with watching the sea creatures Meg felt a warm feeling building up in her chest, so strong she almost felt overwhelmed with it.

“Just when you thought you couldn’t love them more,” Michael murmured, a knowing look on his face as he looked down at her. He had been feeling just the same warm blissful love.

“It’s gets stronger and stronger every day,” she replied softly.

He gave a content sound, pressed a kiss upon her forehead before they continued to watch Gavin and Lindsay dance around the tank. (Meg taking a photo or two of their silhouettes against the blue water as they did.)

Eventually, they grew tired of the sharks and turned back to their partners. A smile blossoming on Gavin’s face as he saw the two snuggled up together. “Aww,” he cooed as he threw himself into their laps, apparently the room was now empty enough for him to throw his inhibitions out the window.

Meg and Michael both gave a startled cry, frantically trying to grab Gavin before he toppled off. Lindsay laughed at the sight before snuggling in next to Michael, running her fingers through Gavin’s feathery hair. He hummed approvingly, his eyes fluttering shut as he spread himself cat-like across the three of them.

“You comfy there, princess?” Michael asked him, a hint of amusement in his voice. Gavin nodded sleepily and Michael was reminded of how easily Gavin could fall into a nap.

“You sleepy, Gav?” Meg asked him as she stroked his legs.

“Did the fishies tire little Gavvy out?” Michael teased but Gavin just snuggled in closer, ignoring Michael’s jibes as he muttered something incomprehensible.

“What was that?” Lindsay asked.

“I said,” Gavin replied, his voice muffled, “that I had a good day with my favourite people.”

“Don’t tell, Geoff you said that,” Michael replied, brushing his fingers lovingly along his cheek.

There was another happy hum from Gavin. “Love you guys.”

“Love you too, Gav.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing <3 
> 
> Now I'm going to be done with my exams in a week and a bit so if you have anything specific you want me to write for this pairing leave a comment or send me a message on my tumblr: queenmeg :D
> 
> As always, hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
